wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Wings Over Pyrrhia
Wings Over Pyrrhia is the official Wings of Fire board game, as found at the end of the Barnes & Noble exclusive bonus edition of Darkstalker (Legends). Objective Welcome to Pyrrhia! Your mission: be the first dragon to collect all seven kingdom tokens! This game is designed for 2 to 7 players and requires a pair of dice to play. Rules #'Choose your dragon!' Are you a SkyWing, an IceWing, a SeaWing, a NightWing, a SandWing, a RainWing or a MudWing? Each player chooses one dragon player piece. #'Roll the dice to decide who goes first.' The person who gets the highest number starts, and play continues clockwise. #'Roll the dice to determine which location to visit.' The sum of the numbers on the dice correspond to a certain location (see below). #'Move your dragon to the location indicated by your roll and follow the instructions listed below for your dragon.' #'Each time you visit a kingdom, collect a kingdom token.' If you land in the same kingdom as another dragon, you can negotiate a trade of tokens OR challenge the other player to fight. #'To win, collect all seven kingdom tokens before the other dragons do!' Fight Rules #The player taking a turn challenges the other player. Each player rolls a single die and the higher number wins. #If the challenger wins, she/he gets to take one token from the other player, and takes another turn. #If the player who was challenged wins, s/he gets to take TWO tokens from the challenger and takes control of the dice for the next turn. Locations (determined by roll of the dice) 2 – Bay of a Thousand Scales *IceWings move on to the kingdom of their choice and collect that token *All other dragons roll again 3 – Diamond Spray River and Delta *SeaWings and MudWings move on to the kingdom of their choice and collect that token *All other dragons get an extra roll 4 – Mud Kingdom *MudWings and RainWings roll again *SeaWings lose a turn *All other dragons collect a token and dice are passed clockwise 5 – Kingdom of Sand *SandWings and SkyWings roll again *NightWings lose a turn *All other dragons collect a token and dice are passed clockwise 6 – Kingdom of the Sea *SeaWings and MudWings roll again *IceWings lose a turn *All other dragons collect a token and dice are passed clockwise 7 – Sky Kingdom *SkyWings and IceWings roll again *SandWings lose a turn *All other dragons collect a token and dice are passed clockwise 8 – Night Kingdom *NightWings and SandWings roll again *RainWings lose a turn *All other dragons collect a token and dice are passed clockwise 9 – Ice Kingdom *IceWings and SeaWings roll again *SkyWings lose a turn *All other dragons collect a token and dice are passed clockwise 10 – Rainforest Kingdom *RainWings and NightWings roll again *MudWings lose a turn *All other dragons collect a token and dice are passed clockwise 11 – Claws of the Clouds Mountains *SkyWings and SandWings move on to the kingdom of their choice and collect that token *All other dragons roll again 12 – Jade Mountain *RainWings and NightWings move on to the kingdom of their choice and collect that token *All other dragons roll again Game Pieces *7 dragon player pieces (SkyWing, IceWing, SeaWing, NightWing, SandWing, RainWing, MudWing) *49 tribe tokens (7 from each tribe) *2 dice *Game board of Pyrrhia Gallery Wings Over Pyrrhia Board.jpg|Game board by Mike Schley Wings Over Pyrrhia Tokens.PNG|Tribe tokens by Joy Ang Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|SkyWing piece by Joy Ang Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|SeaWing piece by Joy Ang Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|SandWing piece by Joy Ang Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|RainWing piece by Joy Ang Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|NightWing piece by Joy Ang Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|MudWing piece by Joy Ang Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|IceWing piece by Joy Ang Category:Games Category:Real Life